Oops!
by TheSaiyanPrincess
Summary: Inuyasha accidently let something slide while fighting with Kagome. will he tell her his secret? read and find out. this is my first fic so i want to know what ppl think of it plz! x


Oops! Disclaimer: I don't own the cute inu x  
  
"Sit Boy!" was the last thing Inuyasha heard Kagome say before jumping in the well. "Darn you!" He said excepting his defeat. He was just about to jump in after her when Miroku walked into the clearing at the well and said "Inuyasha why do you always get so angry when she leaves?" "Well, uh, we need her to help find the jewel shards." He said. Miroku smiled "Is that it?" he said annoyingly. "Of course it is you perverted monk!" Inuyasha said growling at him.  
  
Kagome's time  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" she shouted, there was no answer. She went into the kitchen and saw a note. It read:  
  
Kagome, if you got home and we're not there we are at Aunties house, She is ill. We won't be back until Sunday Afternoon. Sorry we're not there. Love you, Mom, Sota, and Gramps.  
  
She sighed. It was only Friday afternoon. She had the house to her-self for three days. "At least there will be some quiet around here." She said to herself as she got her stuff and went up to her room. She lied down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha's time  
  
They were at Kaede's hut, Miroku was telling a boring story to a bored Inuyasha who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him 'Now what was I doing before Miroku took me back here?' he thought to himself 'Oh Yeah, I was going to go and get Kagome' At this thought he got up and started walking back over to the well. Miroku not even noticing this.  
  
Kagome's time  
  
He jumped out of the well and started walking toward the tree next to Kagome's window (he didn't like using the doors) He jumped up on the branch and saw a sleeping Kagome 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought. He opened her window and went next to her bed "Kagome." He said waking her up. "yawn Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm taking you back, what do think?" He said annoyingly. "I'm not going with you" she said sitting up and folding her arms. "You are coming back weather you like it or not! We've got jewel shards to find!" he said "I'm not going back Inuyasha! I do have other responsibilities you know!" she yelled. "Well, why can't you deal with them later, like after we get all the jewel shards!?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Urgh! Sit boy!" she said as Inuyasha went smashing into the floor. "Hey why'd you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled "You're being a total jerk!" She exclaimed. "Am not!" he argued "are too!" she joined in, "am not!", "are too!" "Am not!", "Inuyasha why do you always do this?" Kagome said breaking their argument. She was now on her feet. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but closed it; he did not know what to say.  
  
"Well?" She said "I don't know." He said "Huh? You don't know? Well there has got to be some reason you always argue with me." She said slightly confused. He was now sitting on the ground infront of her. "there isn't a reason that I can think of really.' except that you look cute when you're angry'" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What!?" Kagome said having heard all of this. Inuyasha looked frightened 'Did I say that out loud!! Oh you stupid Inuyasha!!! Why can't you just keep your mouth closed once in a while!?!?!?' He thought angrily at himself. He really didn't know how to get himself out if this one. "Inuyasha? Did you just say what I think you said?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I...uh...um...well what do you think I said?" Inuyasha said, mentally cursing his stupidity. "You said that you thought that I looked cute when I'm angry, didn't you?" Kagome said, a slight smile appearing on her face "Maybe." Inuyasha said for lack of a better excuse, and he tuned his head up.  
  
Kagome gasped, she really didn't think that Inuyasha would admit it, or well kind of admit it. "Inuyasha! Stop being so stubborn! You're making me angry!" Kagome said starting to get angry again. "So you're cute when you're angry." Inuyasha said simply, and not looking at her. Kagome blushed. He did admit it! "Inuyasha, are you trying to say some thing?" Kagome said wonderingly as he got to his feet.  
  
"..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was kind of trying to tell her some thing, but he kind of didn't. "Inuyasha? Please talk to me." Kagome said walking closer to him. "I...well...kind of." He stuttered looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Well if you are what is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave a sigh of defeat; he knew he couldn't get past this one. "Well...you see...Kagome I...I" Inuyasha stuttered "well?" Kagome said with a little bit of hope with her voice. "KagomeIloveyou" he said quickly then turned away from her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes, before turning him around and kissing him.  
  
When their kiss ended Kagome said "Inuyasha, I love you too!" and she kissed him again. Inuyasha was so shocked at all that had just happened but he didn't care, all he cared about right now was the kiss, which he wished could last forever.  
  
The End  
  
âº♥â» 


End file.
